


City & Night

by yusol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cigarette Smoking, M/M, rich smooth guy johnny, ten is kinda emo / poetic, waiter ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusol/pseuds/yusol
Summary: No one in the restaurant, including Ten, could keep their eyes off the hot guy in the suit.Ten finds out his name is Johnny.





	City & Night

There was only one thing Ten genuinely appreciated about living in the city: the cityscape at night. The dearth of stars in the pitch black sky served as an excuse for the moon to shine its brightest, imposing itself as the queen of the night, looking over the entire city with an exuberant glow. The skyscrapers and tall buildings decorated the landscape and almost made up for the lack of stars in the sky. Bridges that wed the city together were lit up with colorful lights, rays undulated on top of the body of water. The dark sky would accentuate the neon signs embedded all along the streets and suddenly, Bangkok would turn into a lucrative piece of artwork.

However, like every other city on the planet, this city was infested with filthy people. He felt a wave of irk wash over him whenever he remembered some of the awful things he witnessed or heard of. 

“I need a vacation.” He announced to the empty alley, watching the tip of his cigarette disperse like cinder. Somehow, he thought about the deepest and weirdest topics here.

“Ten, get back inside. I have a shit ton of customers that need to be served.” Manager Aim yelled from the open door.

“I’ll be right there, auntie.” Ten replied as he took one last inhale from the cigarette between his fingers. He mused at the smoke dissolve under the light when he exhaled before heading inside.

“Take the man in the suit’s order, Ploy is handling the dishes.” Aim pointed towards the dimmer part of the fluorescent ridden restaurant. 

Ten tightened his apron and grabbed his notebook before going up to the customer. He couldn’t help but check the man out; he was wearing an expensive looking suit and his hair was dyed lighter brown, giving away the fact that he was probably rich. Ten was already near the table when he slowed in his tracks and watched Mr. Probably Very Rich Guy suavely take off his blazer and expose broad shoulders accentuated by the tight grip of the white shirt. He loosened his tie by tugging the knot from side to side with one huge hand while running another through his hair. Ten was already stunned by the unintended sensuality displayed in front of him when the man proceeded to unbutton the top buttons of his shirt, exposing a good amount of collarbone and bare chest.

Ten knew he was overreacting to this mere action of relieving oneself in the dreadful heat of Thai summers, but he was already blatantly checking out the customer in front of him.

“Ehm.” The man coughed to get the dazed waiter’s attention.

“Oh!” Ten winced at the sudden interruption, “Yes, sir, what may I get you today?” quickly fixing his posture. Ten couldn’t come to meet the man’s eyes for more than a second.

“Can I get pattaya noodles and peanut chicken, please.” 

“Of course sir, would you like the chicken spicy or mild?”

“Spicy sounds good.”

“I warn you though,” Ten said as he wrote down the order “our spicy is spicier than most.”

“I’m good at handling things most people can’t.” The man replied lightheartedly, but Ten could swear he had an underlying complacent expression to it.

 

“Fuuuuckk,” Ten yelled while clipping the order in front of his coworker. “Ploy, I just saw the hottest guy who has ever stepped in this shabby ass restaurant—no this fucking world.”

“OH shit, is he more handsome than that sexy Russian guy who tipped us like $280?” She asked and Ten didn’t even have to think half a second to answer “Yes.”

“I want to see him too what the fuck,” Ploy said as she added some spices to a pot. “I’ll take him his order.”

“No, I’ll take him his order. And his payment.”

 

Ten was taking a payment for an old couple when he spotted a guy tentatively approach Mr. Hot Customer every single employee including Ploy and Aim were trying to convince Ten to let them take at least his payment. He watched the two laugh and probably exchange numbers, since the guy held the phone close to his heart and skipped away. Then a group of girls sitting nearby waved and giggled uncontrollably when he waved back.

“Mr. Hottie’s food is ready!” Ploy called over to Ten.

Ten placed the two bowls in front of the man before blurting “you’ve gained quite some attention huh? If you get bothered let me know, I can always tell customers to leave you alone for privacy purposes.”

The man smiled. “Thank you for the offer, but like I said I’m good at handling things… even attention.”

“If you say so sir. Please call for me if you need anything.”

“I appreciate it. Can I catch your name if I do?”

“Ten.”

“and I’m Johnny. Nice to meet you, Eleven.”

Ten couldn’t believe his ears. Such a sophisticated looking guy like him made the dumbest joke he’d heard a million times before in high school.

“Ha ha so funny.” Ten purposefully faked a laugh and rolled his eyes. 

“Sorry. Bad joke.” Mr. Bad Jokes Johnny replied, not even the slightest embarrassed. 

“It’s okay, I’ll forgive you because you’re hot.” Ten explained as he placed a cup of cold water on the table.

Ten didn’t have the courage to look up to see Johnny’s expression to what he had just said so he hurriedly traversed the restaurant into the kitchen. 

“Bitch tell me what you guys were laughing about, you two seemed like you were having lots of fun hmmm” Ploy interrogated. Ten just ignored her and grabbed a cloth to clean the tables.

5 minutes hadn’t passed by yet Johnny’s table was hosting guests again. Ten counted 4 people approach Johnny’s table in the span of him wiping off 2 tables. In the next hour, he could feel a sense of jealousy rush through his stomach and unnecessary annoyance for the lady who hadn’t left Johnny’s table for almost half an hour. The lady looked beautiful; she was wearing a long red dress, probably heading back from a Friday evening meeting, and sparkly bracelets. Ploy bet Ten 400 baht that they would leave the restaurant together and probably head to a hotel. 

And with that said, Ten grabbed the receipt to take Mr. Drawing Everyone’s Attention’s bill. 

Ploy nudged him.

“He’s been throwing glances at you.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I swear. He looked over at you at least five times. You should seriously get his number or something.”

“I don’t want to be used as a one night stand, you know I don’t like doing flings. Plus didn’t you just bet me 400 baht that he’d take Ms. Beautiful In Red to a hotel hm?” Ten asked in a teasing manner.

“I think I’m going to lose. See, he’s looking at you again bitch.”

“Ploy, if you’re lying I’m gonna-“ Ten paused himself when he saw Johnny staring right at him. He didn’t shift his gaze from his eyes until Ten got to the table. He could feel the pierce of Johnny’s gaze; carefully watching him take a step closer. If it wasn't for the clingy lady next to him, Ten would read the tension in that gaze as something much more different than "plz save me". Maybe Ploy was right. Maybe Ten had piqued the interest of the handsome man.

“Here’s the bill.” Ten placed the leather holder on the table. He watched Johnny pick it up and look over it.

The receipt had a note at the bottom that read: ‘blink 4 times if you need me to get you out of this situation’

Johnny bit back a smile and blinked four times. He then slipped his card and gave back the leather holder to Ten.

Ten waited approximately 2 minutes in the kitchen before he head back to the table where Johnny kindly laughed with the drunk lady. 

“I am the one he’ll be taking home tonight.” Ten stared right into the lady’s eyes, speaking unabashedly. 

Is what he wanted to say but he got rid of the thought of doing so.

“Sir, I’m having a problem with the credit card. Do you mind coming up front to pay?”

“Certainly not.” Johnny excused himself to the lady in the red dress who whispered a ‘I’ll be waiting’

Johnny followed Ten across the restaurant, disappearing out of sight. Ten had to physically cover his mouth to prevent Johnny from seeing his uninhibited gaping of how tall he is. Johnny was not only hot, kind, and funny, but tall. He literally towered over Ten, not that Ten was short but because he was just too tall. Ten thanked God several times for creating such a man.

“You really saved me there, I owe you Ten.” Johnny said as they stepped into the empty alley. 

“I thought you were good at handling these things?” Ten smirked as he mocked Johnny’s initial confidence while lighting a cigarette. 

“Well,” Johnny trailed off to sit on the empty plastic bottle cartons. “I really could have.”

“Sure.” Ten said between smokes.

“I’m serious.” Johnny exclaimed. “I just played along since… I wouldn’t mind spending some time with you.”

Ten looked up at the man. His elbows were on his parted thighs, hands formed into a single fist; sulking off in the huge void between his legs. His body was leaning forward enough for Ten to see a black necklace dangle off his chest, and he was smiling very prettily.

“Is that so?” Ten answered after crashing the cigarette butt against the ground. 

“Yeah.”

Ten didn’t talk for a while. Perhaps it was the alley’s affect; falling into deep thought. He pondered upon the idea of liking something in the city other than the cityscape at night.

**Author's Note:**

> here we go with another fic i wrote at 3 am/that i wrote instead of writing an essay like always ;;;;;;;;;;;;;; but anyway i love johnten uwu forgive me for the grammar mistakes


End file.
